


Star-crossed lovers (Formerly; It's not gay if it's in space!) (Discontinued)

by Pizzama8



Series: The Generation of change [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Homestuck Space-au, M/M, Sci-Fi, Space-Au, Space-station, The Generation of Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzama8/pseuds/Pizzama8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roxy's perspective yo.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Time is for the most part extremely relative; events pop in and out of existence based solely on who is there to witness them, the same day is never lived same way not even by the same person. However there are instances, moments, tiny fractions of fractions of seconds that are so heavily welded into the nature of the cosmos itself that to try and change such events would be both borderline impossible and extremely ill-advised.

Rose Lalonde can happily state that such thought processes applied to other people because as far as she was concerned the only moment in all of creation that was locked in time was the moment when an ancient lovecraftian monster fused with her in the lowest levels of a hidden human research station. After that singular point in time all bets were off because whilst the cosmos might be large, cold and indifferent Rose Lalonde would be damned if she was not more so in her own right.

From the moment that those slick tendrils had come into contact with her skin she had been gifted and cursed; the future was known to her now and all of possibility expanded before her like an intricate winding maze all splitting off and spreading in an infinite number of directions. The many paths coalesced suddenly and winded round and around, her fate, the fate of the entire universe centred on a singular point.

Or rather a singular person.

As she stood there in that vast maze that could only be considered “destiny” she saw a bright shining beacon; stretching out all around her she saw a thousand possible deaths, a million instances of a life cut brutally short, but as she snaked those paths to success she could see only a single point of hope. There encased in bright shining light stood the resplendent form of a smiling woman; tall, elegant, but grey with the tell-tale horns of a troll.

Half of her recoiled at the thought; it would be considered treason, taboo, a relationship between beings from two empires perpetually at war. Not even her twin-sister could forgive her for such an act of betrayal.

But the other half of her saw what this woman surrendered in turn to be with her; friends, family, home, purpose, the girl in front of her surrendered it all in order to be with Rose. Their fates were impossible to separate. She reached out to tentatively reach towards the woman and the girl smiled and then she awoke.

Rose Lalonde yanked herself up out of the tank of water with a gasp and sat there shaking and breathing heavily. Tendrils reached out of the water and went to gently soothe her but she brushed them away and pulled herself out of the metal tank where she slept and walked over to her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror that rested above the basin.

There were large black bags under her eyes and her face wore the expression of one that had not slept in weeks; this infernal woman that haunted her dreams, that consumed her every waking moment, she was getting close and she could feel that it was only a matter of time now. She had seen every possible outcome, run through every conceivable risk and possibility, without this troll-woman there was no happy ending for her.

“Is everything alright bearer of the sign?”

“Quiet please; my head is pounding and I have no interest in having another argument with you. I can’t believe my younger-self ever had any interest in you, it would have saved me a very embarrassing conversation with my mother if my teenage self-had known how infuriatingly frustrating monsters like yourself were.”  
  
She snapped harshly at the creature that now shared half of her conscious being; no matter what she did, no matter what she drank or took, the damn voice never ever let her be. She opened a cupboard under the sink and pulled out a bottle of painkillers and swallowed one and chased it down with a second for good measure. Her head continued to pound now as the sheer force of destiny bore itself down on her like an anvil.

“I share your thoughts and see all that you see sign-bearer. Even your pornography preferences.”

“Please just shut up. For today. I promise I will feed you the dreams of innocents tonight.”

The creature seemed to bristle at the remark and she felt a knot form itself in her brain and refuse to let go.

“S-stop. It was a joke. Considering you are a child of a species beyond my feasible comprehension I find it amusing that you seem to completely lack a sense of humour.”

“Have you considered that your dry wit is not amusing sign-bearer?”

“I’m hilarious.”

Rose deadpanned as she switched on her shower and stepped into it; letting the cool water soak over her face and slowly eased last night’s sleeping solution from her skin and body. She felt a little bit more energetic as the depressant that helped ease her through her night-terrors was cast from her body.

“Remind me to pick up a stronger solution from the on-board pharmacist.”

She told to the creature as she began to towel herself off and head into her room; her small apartment consisted of the bathroom, bedroom, and half a kitchen. The kitchen doubled as a dining area which was currently filled with a myriad of tentacle appendages cooking up a breakfast of scrambled eggs for Rose.

She sat down at the kitchen counter and pulled a small electronic screen across towards her and tapped it with her right hand; it opened up and welcomed her, addressing her by name as she entered in her passcode. The tablet was a free welcome gift for all who lived aboard the space station; alerting them of job vacancies, potential threats, as well as visitors. She scrolled through and tapped open the visitors section and there staring her in the face were two immediately worrying profiles.

Kanaya Maryam; aged twenty four, six feet tall, troll, currently serving aboard the HICS Starchaser followed immediately by Roxy Lalonde; aged twenty four, five feet and eight inches, currently serving aboard TTES Beholder. Rose Lalonde put down the tablet with shaking hands as behind her tentacles began to pack her clothes and belongings into a suitcase. With a few taps of her fingers she brought up the crew of the Beholder.

Dave and Dirk Strider serving as the only security members aboard the ship but she knew full well what her sister was capable of. Jane Crocker and Jade Harley as research assistants and a C4l1B0RN security drone and finally John Egbert as the first mate and Jake English as the navigator. Well her sister had always talked about getting everyone together for a catch up.

The others complicated matters. She could have killed her sister especially after what had happened back in that research facility. However the others were innocent, simply following orders no doubt. She stood up and stretched her arms out as the tentacles dressed her into rather formal looking military pants, a white shirt, and a jacket. She paused in front of the mirror and ran a hand through her hair quickly to try and make it look a little bit more presentable before grabbing the packed suit-case and stepping towards her door and then promptly side-stepped as an explosion propelled it into the room, smashing her custom built sleeping-tank.

“You could have refrained from destroying the property of the station”

She said as she stepped into the hallway to face the form of her sister standing proudly with one hand on her hip and a rather large pistol in the other.

“I could have but then you might have gotten the drop on me; this way I gotcha out in the open where it’ll be easy to pick you off. So you have two choices; I could blow your brains out or you could come quietly.”

Roxy said with a wide grin as she steps into the room; tentacles instantly spurting from the walls which she promptly shot down. They withered and burned away into ashes.

“Sorry not that kind of girl. Now. Come quietly Rosie this has gone on long enough; how many planets and stations do I have to chase you to before you give up?”

“I’ll let you know when we reach that number.”

Rose hissed before dropping her suit-case and stomping her foot on the ground. Tentacles sprouted from the floor and blocked Roxy’s vision; her sister began to fire wildly into the mass but by the time she cut through Rose had already scrambled up into an air-vent and was hurriedly crawling through the station looking for an exit.

“Right.”

The voice in her head commanded as she shifted her body in the pitch black and pulled herself to the right; dragging herself through the vent.

“Right again.”

Another shift; the blackness making her feel increasingly claustrophobic.

“Down.”

“What?”

The vent gave out from under her and she plummeted to the ground beneath her covered in dust and groaning on the floor of somewhere. She heard the sound of a weapon being armed and slowly pulled herself to a standing position; she was in some kind of alcove in the market sector.

“It is not every day that a human woman falls out of the sky at my feet and far be it from me to question a blessing but I really must know who you are?”

She looked to her left and there standing before her was quite possibly the most pristine woman Rose had ever seen. There came the sound of foot-steps and Rose’s terrified expression must have said it all because without another word Kanaya took her own coat off and passed it to Rose who deftly pulled it on and yanked Kanaya in for a kiss.

There was a blur as Roxy and someone else (she was too busy to notice who) paused before moving on. Even with the sound of retreating foot-steps she didn’t pull away, or rather Kanaya didn’t pull away seeing as the troll had her practically pinned against the wall. Finally Kanaya reluctantly dragged her lips from Rose’s with a coy smile which quickly turned into a grimace as she pulled away and clutched her stomach.

“What’s wrong?”

Rose said hurriedly; resting a hand on Kanaya’s back whilst the woman held herself up by resting a hand against the nearby wall.

“Just moving more than I should…”

She said with a grunt; pulling up her shirt to show a roll of bandages wrapped around her stomach.

“Technically I should be heading towards the station medbay.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Well for one, women are apparently literally falling at my feet and it would be a crime if I were to stay in bed on such a promising day.”

She said with a wide grin; Rose felt her heart flutter a little which was fortunately enough to suppress the desire to hit this woman for being so cheesy.

“I’m Rose.”

“Kanaya.”

Rose opened her mouth and then closed it. She swallowed thickly as everything made sense; she had not recognised the woman at first but now that she was staring at her without any distractions it became painfully clear to her that this was the girl she was going to fall in love with.

Scratch that; it implied that she would fall in love later which was ridiculous considering right now she wanted to grab this girl and never let go.

“Is something wrong dear you look pale?”

“Hafadgag.”

Smooth Rose Lalonde. Smooth.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy's perspective yo.

The small red room closed in around Roxy as she pressed a hand against a sticky wall to support herself to slowly stand from where she had fallen. Her vision was blurred and her ears were ringing as she struggled to keep herself upright. Across from her stood her sister; her skin turned black as ink and her eyes a glowing white, when Rose opened her mouth static come out and a bright white light shun on her face.

The creature that posed as her sister shut her mouth and left the room through a door-way; the door lay in the hallway outside. Something slowly oozed its way out from the wall; red and sticky too, it slowly wrapped a tendril around Roxys neck and softly stroked her cheek before pulling away. She stumbled towards the doorway and became aware of an awful stench coming from the room. She looked behind her to take the room in with clear vision and that was when she jolted awake in her captain’s seat.

She sat bolt-upright; her face covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She idly ran her left hand along the robotic prosthetic that occupied the place where her right arm should be. She clenched it and unclenched it reflexively and brought it up to her face. It wasn’t quite the same; there was no true sense of touch, only pressure sensors that stopped her from accidentally breaking things day to day.

She leaned forward and tapped at a screen rested in the left arm of her chair and pressed her left palm against it to access the captain’s console. They were just about to enter the space-station that they’d tracked her sister back to and were arriving at the same time as a troll scout-vessel and some trade-ships. She pushed these to the back of her mind; they were no threat to her at the moment and retrieving her sister would hopefully prove to be a straightforward matter.

She pulled into the docking station and grabbed a laser-pistol and holstered it over her shoulder; pausing to examine herself in the mirror and run a hand through her hair. She looked awful; large bags under her eyes, greasy hair, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten properly and it was starting to show. She grabbed her captain’s jacket; a custom pink and white leather jacket with TN embroidered into the breast pocket and the motto “In defiance of doubt” written just under the letters.

As the seal was formed between the ship and the station the ships door hissed and a rush of air passed through the doorway. Roxy took a deep breath of the station air; it wasn’t fresh but it was certainly more pleasant than the recycled air of her own ship. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the harbour master; a short and earnest looking carapacian wearing the uniform in the station’s colours a little slanted. She wrote her name down on his ledger, placed a few trade-credits into his hand and took the tablet he handed over to her.

She briefly flicked through the files and froze when she realised that there were a list of the stations current occupants; she looked up at a camera and realised in an instant that she was now registered on the system and all Rose would have to do was check new arrivals.

So much for the element of surprise.

She looked up Rose on the tablet, got her address and a route to her home and returned the tablet to the rather anxious looking harbour master and set off strolling towards Rose’s home. Confident her sister wasn’t packed or even awake as according to the tablet the local time was six in the morning. She made her way through the crowd past several medical staff rushing over to a ship that was docking with three stretchers; it was the troll ship and they had wounded with them.

Her boots thudded against the steel of the station’s floor as she strolled through the harbour and walked straight towards the market-quarter. Vendors were just opening up on the promenade and crowds were beginning to form which could mean a lot of collateral damage if she wasn’t careful. She passed an archway that marked the end of the harbour and entered into a large open space brightly lit by large sets of lights embedded into the ceiling and trails of faint blue lights embedded in the floor.

The population of the station seemed to be sixty percent carapacian with the remaining forty percent being a mix of various species that ranged from trolls and humans to large amorphous blobs that left trails of slime behind them as they moved about their business. The market-quarter of the station expanded about a mile in either direction and stores were made from adjustable panels resting along indents that criss-crossed to form a pattern of squares that covered the entire floor; the air smelled of food and sweat and the noise level was rapidly begin to rise as the floor became more crowded.

Roxy’s stomach grumbled and for a moment she paused and leaned against a nearby wall; she felt faint and there was a taste of copper in her mouth. She coughed into her hand and licked her dry lips before pushing onwards towards her destination. Her sister haunted her and unless she put those nightmares to rest for good the stress was likely to kill her.

The civilian-quarter was little more than hundreds upon hundreds of compartments rammed together one after the other in a series of numbered hallways. If the address on the tablet was correct then Rose’s would be near the back; sharing a wall with the medical and research quarter of the ship.

Roxy paused in front of the door and was so overcome with fear that she vomited against a nearby wall; she grimaced and wiped her mouth with her sleeve before standing up straight and pressing her ear against the metal door of Rose’s apartment. Inside she could hear her talking and even through the door she could feel that dreadful presence that dogged her sleep in the night.

She powered her laser pistol to the highest setting; powerful enough to melt through feet of metal, more than enough to destroy the lock of a door. She pressed it against where she presumed the lock of the door was located. There was a hiss as the metal melted at first but then the laser encountered something else; something extremely cold. The explosion from gas rapidly expanding within the doors mechanism propelled the structure inwards making for a much more dramatic entrance than Roxy had planned.

She was stunned for a moment before collecting herself mentally and entering the room.

“You could have refrained from destroying the property of the station”

Her sister spoke first and she stared for a moment at Rose; it seemed that her twin was faring as poorly as she was.

“I could have but then you might have gotten the drop on me; this way I gotcha out in the open where it’ll be easy to pick you off. So you have two choices; I could blow your brains out or you could come quietly.”

She honestly doesn’t know what caused the explosion but for now she was ready to deal with what was in front of her and what was in front of her were tentacles. A lot of tentacles. That same fear that had gripped outside was now threatening to overwhelm her; she fired wildly and her face twisted into a manic grin as those disgusting appendages were burned away.

“Sorry not that kind of girl. Now. Come quietly Rosie this has gone on long enough; how many planets and stations do I have to chase you to before you give up?”

“I’ll let you know when we reach that number.”

Roxy practically screamed when the wall of flesh appeared in front of her and she began to lay into it recklessly; the lasers burning away at the flesh even as she heard her sister scramble up into the vents. She hissed and stepped over the charred remains of the smoking flesh and fired up into the vents angrily before darting out of the room and bounding down the hallway. Already people were stepping out of their homes to see what the noise and commotion was about.

She burst into what appeared to be an indoor garden; mentally tracking the direction of the vents in her head and trying to recall where they led from the map she’d only given a cursory glance on the tablet. She sprinted left; pausing momentarily to check an alcove that had a couple in before moving on into a small infirmary before giving up and collapsing in a chair in the waiting room with a huff

“Excuse me miss may I help you?”

Roxy looks up at the nurse; she was small, possibly only five feet, with what looked like a skull instead of a face and a small earnest expression. She was wearing a nurses scrubs and was looking down at Roxy with concern.

“No… No I’m fine.”

“Please come with me miss; you have third-degree burns on your right arm and we’ll need to treat it right away if you don’t wish for it to scar.”

She looked at her right arm; at some point she must’ve burned her arm either by misfiring or maybe from the door. She couldn’t remember and she didn’t care; this wasn’t the first time she had damaged her arm in reckless pursuit of her sister.

“I’m fine it’s a prosthetic but thank you for your concern miss…?”

“Calliope. Would you like me to get some replacement skin for it then?”

The girl in front of Calliope looked dead; painfully thin, unhealthily tired and she could smell the puke from here. The burn on her prosthetic arm was the least of her concerns this girl looked like she was about to collapse from a fever.

“I said I’m fine.”

Roxy says irritably; standing up before collapsing straight into Calliopes arms. The girl catches her with a soft tut before calling for the doctor of the little infirmary and together the pair of them carry the exhausted blonde into a room where they lay her down to rest. Calliope occasionally checking in to make sure their latest patient is okay.

Roxy doesn’t dream but slumbers deep and restful for the first time in months.

“I am sorry but what does Hafadgag mean? I’m not familiar with every terran language and that is a phrase I am not quite familiar with.”

“It’s… uhm… something Sapphic. Listen we need to find somewhere safe to talk. My sister and her crew will be tearing this place apart searching for me, do you have a ship where we could chat in private?”

“Sapphic? I do not unde-“

“I’ll explain later Kanaya and I know that inviting a stranger on to your ship seems like a dangerous decision to make but trust me when I say that it’s going to happen either way.”

A tentacle gently reached out from a nearby wall and stroked Kanaya’s face and she nearly pulled her weapon on the thing before glancing down at Rose. The earnest expression on the human’s face told her she was at least being honest and even in her weakened state Kanaya was sure she could overpower the human girl.

“Fine. Follow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is at http://sirhate.tumblr.com/ feel free to drop in with requests, anonymous hate (make it good yo), or just for a chat!
> 
> As always I am a tender soul but I welcome all criticism that could help me improve my writing!


	3. The chapter that's been months in the making

Aboard the Beholder a security drone slowly flickered to life; a dark green metal skeleton stirred and inside gears and engines began to thrum to life. The construct sat in a glass tube which was slowly filled with liquid that clung to the skeleton and formed a layer of flesh around the android; its eyes glowed red as it was slowly fed orders and information about the station they were currently docked at.

Pherys station orbited above the planet Pherys-III and existed on the fringes of the troll empire’s influence and was home to a variety of different races and over twenty thousand sentient individuals and thirty five thousand total living organisms. Current persons of interest on station; Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde, Feferi Peixes, Experiment 413.

Mission; locate and eliminate Rose Lalonde and retrieve Experiment 413. If possible eliminate Roxy Lalonde out of sight of rest of crew, if possible Eliminate Feferi Peixes and her crew. Inhabitants of Pherys are expendable. Permission to use extreme force granted. Mission priority level 1.

The liquid flesh formed around the robotic skeleton and turned into muscles and its eyes began to glow a dark green. The glass tube slowly rose and the machine with the coating of a man stepped forward; it moved towards a locker with its designation in front of it and opened up. The tube was set in the armory and all around were racks of weapons. Inside the locker there was a plain green uniform and a security key-card; it got dressed and retrieved an electronic baton, laser rifle and a hand grenade.

If the rest of the station was expendable then blowing a hole in the walls was only a problem for people who needed to breath. It thumped heavily through the hallways of the ship and stepped through the docking tube into the space station where it picked up one of the local tablets before glancing up in time to see local paramedic staff rush off several trolls to the medical wing. It considered its options and decided that the elimination of an heiress to the empire was a higher priority than the retrieval of a lab experiment.

On the Beholder the rest of the crew started waking up; Dave was first to rise as usual and made a round of the ship getting the others stirring easily into a conscience state. He walked up to the bridge and noticed with interest that Roxy was absent from her usual seat. He went down to the armoury to check on the drones they had with them and paused before heading over to the used and empty pod that once held the drone before quickly scanning for the physical location of the robot.

It was on board the station that they had docked at last night and currently heading towards the medical wing.

He sprinted back towards his shared room with his brother and swung it open;

“Dirk get your ass up the fucking drone’s gone awol.”

Dirk sat bolt up right at that and rubbed his eyes whilst getting dressed as quickly as he could.

“That shouldn’t be possible Hal shouldn’t let them leave the ship without permission from me or Roxy. Wait where’s Roxy?”

“I’ll go check her room.”

He bounded up to the captains quarters whilst the rest of the crew began to stir around the ship; he brushed past Jade who protested and glared after him before heading up to the ship’s kitchen and making herself some breakfast.

He opened her door with his security pass and sighed; leaning against the doorway of the empty room and hitting his head against the frame.

“Hal where’s Roxy?”

He called out into the air; nearby a speaker hummed before a robotic voice responded over the announcement system.

“She departed the ship early this morning; judging from local reports she engage Rose Lalonde shortly after before collapsing and is now being held in the local medical station.”

“What about that rogue android?”

“What about it Dave?”

“Are we really going to do this space odyssey reference?”

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Can you tell me why that android’s out on the station by itself?”

“I’m sorry Dave but I’m afraid that I can’t do that.”

Dave groaned but shrugged it off; heading back to the armory, rushing past Dirk who was stumbling in the hallway with his right boot and hopping on his left foot as he tried to drag it on.

“Dave? Dave! What’s going on?”

“Roxy is unconscious on the station, the robot’s gone crazy and your Ai wants to shoot me out into the vacuum of space.”

“Hal wouldn’t do that.”

“Not yet; we need to talk about what kind of movies you’re downloading through him.”

Dave went to his locker and grabbed a handling glove and a portable plasma shield, a laser pistol and an impact vest. Dirk came in and grabbed a thin black disk and placed it on his chest. Tendrils shot out from the disk and hugged his form; wrapping around his body and clothes until he was covered in a thin layer of heat and force displacing fabric before grabbing a Katana that seemed to thrum with energy.

“Hal should we try and reason with the robot or should we engage on sight.”

“My advice given all currently known facts would be to destroy the android as quickly as two meaties like you could manage.”

Dave mouthed the word “meaties” over at Dirk with a hanging question mark; Dirk just shrugged as the pair stepped out.

“Hal tell the others where we’re going and to wait on the ship; don’t need Jade tearing a hole in the hull of the station with her anti-matter rifle.”

“I’m sorry Dave but I ca-“

“Hal I swear to god if you quote that movie again I might just unplug you permanently myself.”

There was silence followed by a;

“I’ll tell them.”

The strider twins stepped out onto the Pherys space station in pursuit of the android.

Calliophoneticus the Consumer of Stars and the Mother of Void, or as she preferred to be called Calliope, was busily performing a very gentle physical examination on the unconscious girl that had stumbled into the small clinic on the station. Being made of the central matter of stars with talons that can tear through most metals like they were paper made it incredibly difficult to be gentle in any sense of the word but a century of practice had given her enough experience to pull it off.

Besides she could never forgive herself if she damaged this beautiful (albeit obviously at a low point) human girl with her carelessness. She examined the prosthetic; twisting it gently and removing it with a small click and placing it in a small cylindrical shaped piece of machinery that hum briefly before returning the arm this time minus the burn marks. Then when she was sure that the doctor wasn’t watching she called upon the ancient and powerful psychic gifts of her species to undress, clean, and fix Roxy’s body at a shocking pace. By the time she was done Roxy looked practically spotless and she set the small porcelain girl down on the soft sheets of the bed and turned just in time for an explosive to tear apart the wall of the clinic; sending chunks of burning metal flying all over the place.

Well so much for keeping a low profile; the powers that had just been used to clean up a patient were now bent to freeze the molten debris in place and clump it together into a ball of steaming metal. She gently lowered it to the ground and set it in one corner before looking up from her work at the cause of the destruction with a vindictive scowl; the man in front of her was mechanical that much she could tell but why was it attacking a harmless medical facility?

It raised its rifle and pointed it towards Roxy’s sleeping form.

So that answered that question she mused and prepared herself to tear the machine apart when the stations authorities showed up; carapacians mostly, armed with riot shields and shock pistols. They fired a volley over at the android but it simply brushed them off and turned its weapon on them. Calliope seized the opportunity to lift Roxy on to her shoulder and disappear down a hatch that led into the ventilation system.

Dragging Roxy through the shaft would’ve been slow going and difficult if it weren’t for her latent talents; the pair moved through the metal duct system relatively quickly, hovering an inch from the floor and ceiling and flying smoothly along. Behind her she could hear the sound of actual laser-fire now and she was relieved someone had brought some actual weapons to bare against the crazed android.

“I really must insist that you explain what is happening.”

“Shit.”

Rose pulled Kanaya to the side in front of a merchant who began enthusiastically trying to sell them its goods in its own language which neither of them understood. Something heavy and menacing trod past them; its footsteps sounding out even over the general din of the market area.

“I used to be a researcher on an ice planet; we uncovered something old in the ice, really old. It turned out to be some kind of parasite; it’s a part of me now and can do things that I can’t explain, that I don’t think anyone can explain. The terran government however wants to give it a shot but that also means cutting me into pieces during an autopsy.”

“How rude of them.”

“Rude is a word that certainly describes them; I’m more fond of more aggressive adjectives to be honest. Now where’s your ship?”

Kanaya led Rose aboard the HICS Starchaser; the rest of the crew were ashore whilst they recovered from their various wounds. Something that Kanaya would also have been doing if a beautiful woman hadn’t stumbled straight into her arms. She led the way to her shared quarters with Gamzee; it was clear whose side was whose just not where the sides end. Bolts of fabric of all colours, juggling clubs, clothing dummies, and pies littered the place and it seemed as though they’d managed to reach a twisted equilibrium of clutter in all the mess.

“I apologise for the mess I was not expecting… well any of today if I am being honest. “

“Do you have an escape shuttle or something that I could possibly steal and take you hostage in? There’s a particular series of events that needs to happen and I need a shuttle and you.”

“Why do they need to happen?”

Kanaya said with a frown; not liking the idea of being taken hostage, even if it was willingly.

“So we can get mar- just they do. It has been a very long day and the cosmic deity inside my head is becoming rather tenacious and hungry so if you wouldn’t mind I need to kidnap you, drag your crew to a nearby planet, confront a vampire a-“

“A what?”

“They drink blood and turn whoever they bite also into them?”

“Oh a rainbowdrinker; why should we do all that when we can quite as easily stay on the ship.”

“Because if you are not a rainbowdrinker by the time we next meet my sister you will die. Permanently.”

“I see well when phrased like that I do not see how I have much of a choice. The escape pod is this way; how far away is this planet?”

“It’s one system over. We need food for a week.”

Kanaya nodded and stood up and set about packing for their journey whilst Rose got used to the controls of the escape shuttle that they were stealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally wrote an update for this. Don't be mad, or do, I can't tell you what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is the first chapter of the next part of The Generation of Change. Feel free to leave criticism, comments and Kudos! Honestly without the constant validation of other people I would probably cease to exist.


End file.
